


Razed Down but Not Out

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clarus cleaning up, Clarus soothing Regis, Day 6, Established Regclar, Established Relationship, Keycatrich Town, Kissing, M/M, Niffleheim invasion, No Beta, Razed Towns, Regclarweek, Regis in stasis, Regis loosing his shit, Stasis, Very light mentions of gore, Weskham loosing his shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: In managing a disaster situation, emotions can run high as exhaustion kicks in, both emotionally and physically. Long story short, one Niffleheim trooper got the wrong end of it and Clarus had to cleanup the rest.





	Razed Down but Not Out

**Author's Note:**

> For Regclar Week Day Six.  
> Prompts:  
> Simple: Fighting OR Afterlife  
> Situational: Driving Cor/Weskham/Cid nuts  
> Dialogue: “Don’t tempt me”
> 
> For some reason, I kept writing Regis as a brooding type. In the King's Tale game, he looks like he's the life of a party.
> 
> Cross posted from Ferairia Tumblr

Keycatrich was on fire.

The town was in flames, explosions and gunfire.

The firsts ones there were Prince Regis and his retinue. They were too late to stop the destruction of the town but it wasn’t too late to save the people.

They managed to pin the Imperial platoon from the back but it pushed the troops into the town. The townt only had one entrance and exit. They were blocking it until it was cleared.

The Prince had to use his magic to cast Blizzard over the flames but it wasn’t enough. They had to escort the civilians to a safer location while Cid was cursing as he fixed the radio for help. That left only 4 of them for the rescue work.

Needless to say, it wasn’t just Cid that had emotions running high.

“Regis! Refrain yourself from entering the building! “ Weskham shouted as he carried an unconscious man. He was winded as he did. “You don’t know if it’s safe enough.” He continued, rooted to the spot. Too tired to go after the prince yet concerned enough not to leave him. “I’ve told you that for the umpteenth time!”

“There could be more people here.” He shouted back defiantly as he turned to enter the half demolished building, still creaking and crackling from the fire that was just put out.

“I swear on the Astrals themselves if you dare go in there-“ Weskham began as the Prince was about to enter the building only to let out a choke.

Alarmed, Regis only had time to see the said man being kick off to the side, a blade protruding from his stomach. He himself was writhing and groaning in pain.

The man he was carrying, swayed as he stood. Covered in blood and ash, it wasn’t hard to mistake him as an injured civilian.  Looking to Regis as if realising he was there, the man reached to Weskham again, probably to take the back the knife.

The shock of the incident was wearing off as he summoned his Great Sword and run it through the man in warp.

That threw both of them in a more open area as he proceeded to slice and dice the said man into a pulp. All he knew was, it must be gone. It must disappear.

By the time, he was aware, when the red haze over his consciousness lapsed, he was in someone’s tight embrace. It took him a full minute to realised what happened when all that he could see was darkness.

 “We got you, Regis. We got you. It’s over.” Came a familiar rumbling voice, cooing. “Calm down, my prince. Just like that.”

“Clar…” He tried to call out but he suddenly felt so drained. It was as if he was just slam with the tiredness. But Weskham was hurt.

Whether it was upon hearing that or something else, Clarus immediately released him from his embrace, gently cupping his face to see his eyes. He was so thankful for the larger man’s strength now more than ever. He couldn’t even stand.

“Cla…” He tried again, getting frustrated as he did. It was then the stasis ache hits him, groaning in pain as it did.

The other man looked panic as he proceeded to lay the other man on the ground. “It’s alright, Regis. Everything is alright. The stasis will pass.” He cooed. “Sleep, my prince.” He said gently, running a calming hand through Regis’s hair.

Regis breath harshly as he strained to stay awake. There was something he needed to know. It hurts just to stay awake as his whole body sung with pain. There was something. What was it?

Clarus was starting to look pained as the Prince refused to sleep and letting the stasis run its course. Coming close, he whispered to his ear. “My love, I assure you that everything is fine.” He whispered, but there was a pleading tone in it as well. “Weskham had already taken an elixir. Cor is seeing to him as we speak. Cid has fixed the radio and called for help. The civilians are safe.” He told him, hoping to sooth whatever was worrying the Prince. Backing up a bit, he can already see that the words were already calming Regis down. His harsh breathing was slowing as he did.

“Please, sleep.” He said with kiss to his forehead. “My dearest prince.”

It took him a few more blinks before he was unconscious.

Sitting back on his haunches, Clarus lets out a breath of relief.

Regis had activated his armiger when he saw Weskham got stabbed. Going into a frenzy, the target was sliced into a pulp. It took both Cor and Clarus to steer him away from the injured Weskham and the civilians.

Once done, Cor immediately tended to the blood covered Weskham. Thankfully, it wasn’t needed.

All that was left to do was more or less spar with the Prince until he stopped glowing blue.

Now that’s done, the Shield carefully gathered the prone prince into his arms and get all of them to somewhere safer.

Clarus idly noted that most of the prince’s clothes might need to be disposed with all the blood that got on to it.

When Regis woke up, he was mildly surprised it was his room in the Crown City, Insomnia. After all, Keycatrich was really close. With how it is, he shouldn’t be surprised. Remembering what had transpired, he gave a heavy sigh.

“Awake, Your Highness?” Came the sarcastic greeting from Clarus. He had waited by his side until he woke up, apparently. He was in his uniform. That made Regis smile rather obnoxiously as he sat up in his bed.

“If I am not, I’m not averse to this if I can see you in that lovely outfit.” He said, smirking with a meaningful once over.

Clarus guffaw at that. “Lovely as this was, Father was beyond unamused when he saw your unconscious form in my arms.” He said tiredly with an exasperated smile. “And in front of your father, His Majesty.”

“Ah, an earful, I can imagine.” Wincing in sympathy, he said empathically.

A moment of silence passed between them. “Is Wes alright?” He asked.

Clarus sighed at that. “The stab wound has healed.” Clarus told him. “In regards to Keycatrich, he is glad that most of the people were safe.”

Regis nodded at that.

Sensing the young Prince is starting to brood, he gave the Prince a grounding pat on the back. “Sad as this is, we need to continue our mission with Accordo. Wes understands that as much as we do. We have your side in this.” He told him carefully, watching for the Prince’s action. “On top of that, Wes said the next time you pull that stunt, he’s tempted to tie you up and lock you in the Regalia.”

At that, the two laughed.

“Oh my, doesn’t that sound tempting?” Regis with a ridiculous wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Don’t tempt me.” Clarus clarify with a squint. “Quite a thought when you’re being stubborn, too.” He added. “As it is, Father has yet to end his tirade on being a Shield because of what happened.” He said with a shake of his head.

Regis shook his head too before he hummed and shuffled closer to his Shield. “As such, would you like a reprieve?” he said with mischief, smirking when the Shield rose his eyebrows in interest with a knowing smile gracing his lips. “Preferably one that requires a soft bed and a locked door?”

“Of course, Regis.” He said, closing in for a kiss. “Give me a moment while I secure the perimeter.”

The exasperated eyeroll at the statement had Clarus chuckling for a bit as he went to lock the door.

“Now, that’s settled. Care to enlighten me on what does that reprieve entail?” The Shield ask sultrily as he joined the Prince on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what everyone thought of that but I hope it was a nice read.


End file.
